The present disclosure generally relates to event sequences. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for event sequence management.
Modern software systems are getting increasingly large and complex, such that these systems often contain hundreds of components and support concurrent access by a large number of users. In order to ensure the availability and performance of such systems, monitoring the actions history by the users is crucial in the system maintenance. This action history may be helpful in understanding situations in the systems and potential problems. Actions that are executed by the users may indicate the execution paths for achieving various goals, and thus the actions history is an important source for problem detection and diagnosis. How to analyze the action history and obtain a correct execution path of events for achieving a goal becomes very important and difficult.